VG Cats: Chat Rooms!
by Matthias777
Summary: This is something I came up with on my free time. This isn't really a story; it's just a whole bunch of chats in a chat room. I am considering letting some other OCs into this. This is purely for laughs, no real drama, sorta like the original VGCats?
1. Chat 1: Aeris Gone for the Weekend!

Aeris Gone for the Weekend!

_Graykitty _entered.

_Toughkat _entered.

_Mr. Black_ entered.

The Chat Room:

GK: Oh Hai guyz!

TK: God Leo, STOP WRITING IN TEXTING LANGUAGE!

GK: … Noes! :P

TK: Jesus Christ Leo, you're lucky that I'm spending the weekend at my parents' house or I would snap

your f*** neck.

GK: Yeah, I is, ain't I Aeris?

TK: … I hate you.

GK: LOL, your grandma's flaming carcass.

TK: … Leo, WTF's wrong with you?

GK: I had been planning to go to the doctors tomorrow...

TK: Lord, I wouldn't be surprised if the doctor found a baby Metroid inside you brain and is sucking the intelligences, as little as it is, out of it.

GK: LOL, video game reference! Youz a neeeeeeerd!

TK: … You know, I WILL be back in two days, right?

GK: …

_Graykitty _left.

TK: …. B****.

_ToughKat _left.

MB: Alright guys, I'm back!

MB: … Guys?

MB: …

MB: :(

_Mr. Black _left.


	2. Chat 2: Read the Manual

Read the Manual

_Graykitty _entered.

_Toughkat _entered.

_Mr. Black _entered.

The Chat Room:

MB: HA! Found you!

TK: ? Xander?

GK: Oh, herro!

MB: Are you trying to be racist?

GK: Ching Chang Chong!

TK: Leo... just... stop.

GK: NOEZ! I ARE AZIAN!

MB: You know, I have VERY distant Asian relatives.

TK: Really?

MB: Yeah, I'm like, 1/100 Korean or something like that, I have to check my family tree again. I think it was my great, great, great, great, great, great, GREAT grandpa... or I be making this up!

GK: Hola Senor!

MB: I said ASIAN, not MEXICAN.

TK: But you could be lying.

MB: True, but then again, I might not be! I could be telling the truth, or I could be lying! Lay in your beds and let your mind bend twice over thinking if I lied or not! Think forever and EVER! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

TK: … you're lying.

MB: Yup.

TK; … that was a waste of text.

GK: I'm eating your stash of Mountain Dew, Aeris!

TK: WHAT? 

GK: XP! You can't do anything about it! Ha ha ha ha! Wait, what's that ticking noise? It's kind of ca

_Graykitty_ disconnected.

MB: ...Cut off?

TK: Heh, I wired the cans.

MB: With what?

TK: A claymore.

MB: Is it a controlled blast?

TK: A what now?

MB: … oh boy...

MB: I'll go drive Leo to the hospital, text you in a few.

_Mr. Black_ left.

TK: … uh oh.

_Toughkat_ left.

(Don't worry, there won't be any drama, it's just a bit of violent humor!)


	3. Chat 3: Broken Fingers

Broken Fingers

_Toughkat _entered.

_Mr. Black_ entered.

_Graykitty_ entered.

To the Chatroom!

GK: Mmph mmph mmph.

TK: Uh… this isn't Skype; you can still type.

GK: ;zdk lgdmdflj dfg jdfldlj dfzm

TK: Uh….

MB: Yeah, thanks to you, his fingers are in a cast due to the explosion; so he can't type for crap.

TK: Wait, then how did he type so well earlier? 

MB: I'm right next to him; we're typing on two different windows.

TK: Then why don't you type for him all the time?

MB: Because he's stubborn like that.

GK: jnajovfnd vfods hbdha ph bxjv NVJOE HDIA ODS HV D A PAFP DAZS HI

TK: Make him shut up.

MB: 'Kay… done.

TK: What did you do?

MB: I just used the restraints to hold him down, but let his mouth open so he can say what he wants me to type… but some of those words… I'm not going to.

TK: That bad?

MB: That bad.

TK: Huh, should I say sorry?

MB: Naw, I think it's not THAT bad.

GK: ARE YOU SERIOUS?

MB: Jesus Leo, calm down.

TK: Leo, I'm sorry.

GK: Meh.

MB: Now, let's all play some Gunbound!

TK: Sure, why not.

GK: Uh…

MB: We can just put Leo on the other team, yay for friendly-fire!

_Mr. Black _left.

_Toughkat_ left.

_Graykitty_ left.


	4. Chat 4: Happy Valentine's Day!

Happy Valentine's Day!

_Mr. Black_ _entered the Chat Room!_

_Toughkat_ _entered the Chat Room!_

_Graykitty_ _entered the Chat Room!_

**-In the Chat Room-**

MB: Sup guys!

TK: Morning.

GK: NOM NOM NOM.

MB: Hey guys, do you know what today is?

GK: The 13th?

TK: Sorry, Leo's pulled an all-nighter. It's Valentine's Day.

GK: Oh reely?

MB: Yes REALLY. I'm planning to give Tyler some chocolate and roses. What's going to happen between you two guys?

TK: Isn't it supposed to be a surprise?

GK: MOVIE NIGHT!

MB: WTF?

TK: Oh yeah, Sunday is usually movie night, but because of the thunderstorm and when it cut off the power, we decided to move it over to today.

MB: I see. Well, I gotta go buy the things and set up the surprise for Tyler. Bye! 

TK: Bye.

GK: K BYE LOLOL!

_Mr. Black_ _left the Chat Room!_

TK: I'm getting off too. I'm gonna go to Best Buy to rent a movie. Bye.

_Toughkat left the Chat Room!_

GK: TROLOLOL! Time to rig the popcorn bucket! Now where are the scissors… Wait… why am I still typing?

_Graykitty left the Chat Room!_

**A/N- It's been a while, but I updated this… series for Valentine's Day! I think I'm going to mainly update it on holidays. And If I forget a holiday, tell me so I can write a chapter!**


	5. Chat 5: St Patrick's Day!

St. Patrick's Day!

_!Mr. Black entered the Chat Room!_

_!Toughkat entered the Chat Room!_

_!Graykitty entered the Chat Room!_

**-In the Chat Room-**

MB : Happy Saint Patrick's Day!

GK: Yo ho, yo ho and a bottle of rum!

TK: Aaand he's off.

MB: I wonder if I'll get lucky and find a shamrock.

GK: A four leaf clover?

MB: Nope. A shamrock is basically a three leaf clover.

GK: Well that's gay.

TK: Well, technically, you the fa-

_!CatOfYellow entered the Chat Room!_

CoY: Sup Bitches.

MB: Ah, Pissy.

TK: Ronin, hi.

GK: You're nickname's 'Pissy?'

CoY: Yes... I swear to God Leo...

GK: I'm telling everyone I meet... even strangers!

CoY: FUUUUUUUUUUU-

GK: Problem?

_!CatOfYellow was disconnected!_

_!Graykitty logged off!_

TK: Did Leo... just troll someone?

MB: I think he did...

_!Toughkat logged off the Chat Room!_

_!Mr. Black logged off the Chat Room!_

**A/N:** **Yep, MintyFishBowl owns Ronin. I do not own him in anyway.**_  
><em>


	6. Chat 6: April Fools!

April Fools!

_!Mr. Black entered the Chat room!_

_!Toughkat entered the Chat Room!_

_!GrayKitty entered the Chat Room!_

_!CatofYellow entered the Chat Room!_

**-In the Chat Room-**

CoY: Sup guys.

GK: Heeeeeeeeeeello Pissy!

CoY: I still fucking hate you Shades.

MB: Love you too man.

TK: Okay, what holiday is it today?

MB: What do you mean?

TK: Well, it seems that we only get on these chat rooms on holidays. Isn't it weird?

MB: It's like there's some guy on a website that can do whatever the fuck he wants to and so happens to update on holidays or at least near them if he stops making FUCKING excuses!

GK: Wow… you've really opened my eyes…

MB: April Fools.

GK: Fuck you.

MB: 3 you too.

TK: This is a retarded chat.

CoY: BTW, I dyed my hair brown, so you can all stop calling my Pissy.

TK: Then why are you still CatofYellow?

CoY: That's my trademark!

GK: Bro Fist.

_CatofYellow and Graykitty gave each other a bro fist._

GK: Now to install my free World of Warcraft CD...

TK: Wait… what?

GK: I found a guy who gave me this World of Warcraft disk! He seemed legit, what with that black trench coat and all…

_**ERROR ERROR ERROR !eRrOr code 198382 VIRUS DETECTED eRrOR CRASH IMMINENT!**_

GK: Uh… what does that

_!Chat Room has crashed!_


End file.
